Sola
by Lyriel Black
Summary: Bueno, es un capi único y trata sobre una Hermione que no pasa por sus mejores momentos, y se siente bastante sola...


Era una mañana fría, la brisa soplaba suavemente junto a la orilla del lago, allí estaba ella, como cada mañana. Cualquiera que la mirara desde el castillo la podría confundir fácilmente con una ninfa, su pelo castaño revoloteaba a la altura de sus hombros, e incluso parecía serena de no ser porque dos silenciosas lágrimas surcaban una vez más sus mejillas.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Nunca pensó que pudiera doler tanto..

Sus ojos parecían cristalinos y estaban rojos, llevaba bastante tiempo llorando, llorando en silencio y como siempre...sola.

Era así como se sentía, sola, a cada minuto del día… sola. Podría estar rodeada de gente, pero ese sentimiento de vacío no se iba.

Se limpió las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas y se levantó silenciosamente, casi en un susurro, y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el castillo, la gente empezaría a bajar a desayunar, normalmente cuando ella se levantaba, después de apenas dormir, no había nadie levantado. Nadie excepto un chico rubio, un Slytherin, alguien en quien ella jamás pensaría y que la miraba llorar cada mañana en el mismo lugar, que la seguía a cada instante con la mirada, que esperaba encontrarla en cada esquina que cruzara.

La chica entró en el Gran Comedor, hacía ya tiempo que nadie se sorprendía de verla sola. Sus amigos, en un tiempo inseparables… no solían reparar en ella ya. Ahora era una más y nadie se imaginaba como dolía…

Unos ojos grises se posaron en ella nada más cruzar la entrada del comedor, su corazón dio un salto, ¿cómo podía ser tan bella? Tenía un aspecto frágil, inteligente, un aura mágica de tristeza a su alrededor... era algo más que un ángel y nadie se percataba de ello. Mientras ella se sentaba a un lado de los que hace un tiempo se desvivían por su simple compañía, él la observaba ensimismado, la veía sufrir, y como nadie hacía nada por calmar su sufrimiento.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado con esa chica? Parecía un alma en pena, seguía asistiendo a clases, sacando las mejores notas, recorriendo pasillo a pasillo y cumpliendo sus labores como prefecta a la perfección, pero ¿dónde estaba esa sonrisa sincera? ¿Dónde el brillo de sus ojos? ¿Por qué parecía muerta?

Sencillamente porque su alma había muerto, o eso creía y sentía ella. Un día estaba ahí y poco a poco sintió como se consumía… y su vida con ella.

Todo empezó casi medio año atrás, a primera vista todo seguía normal, pero no era así. Ron empezó a salir con Luna, una chica de Ravenclaw, algo destartalada pero encantadora, al fin y al cabo. Harry, su mejor amigo empezó una relación con Ginny, su mejor amiga, y aunque sin querer, ella se fue quedando fuera de sus planes… no los culpaba por ello, no sabía cuando ni cómo empezó ese sentimiento de soledad, pero cada vez se hacía más hondo.

Aunque intentaron un acercamiento a ella hace unos meses cuando en un fatídico ataque de mortífagos sus padres murieron, no resultó, sus palabras antes alentadoras ahora sonaban tan lejanas como las de los demás…

Había afrontado su pena sola, pero su vacío había aumentado, ahora vagaba y vivía así, como si no sintiera, como si nada a su alrededor pudiera afectarla, estaba y no estaba.

Eso pensaba aquel chico rubio mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia las clases de pociones de aquel gélido lunes, pero algo llamó su atención mientras caminaba, un susurro imperceptible, pero que su agudo oído había podido captar, alguien estaba cerca, abrió una de las puertas que daban a un aula en las mazmorras, un aula inutilizada, cubierta de polvo y con sabanas sobre los muebles que aún quedaban en ella. Buscó en la oscuridad, las ventanas estaban abiertas y hacía fresco, pero el olor a viejo no se había ido.

Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la falta de luz, y allí distinguió su figura, detrás de lo que habría sido la mesa del profesor, sentada en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas y rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos. Allí estaba ella… tranquila, a pesar del desasosiego de su corazón y que casi podía sentir él mismo. Se acercó a ella, ella lo notó pero no se inmutó, permaneció en la misma posición mientras el intruso se acercaba a sus pensamientos.

Se agachó junto a ella y pudo observar las lágrimas que ya sabía que estarían resbalando por sus mejillas, no gemía, no sollozaba, únicamente una lágrima escapaba tras otra.

Un sentimiento indescriptible perturbó su alma acorazada, sintió pena por aquella chiquilla, ya no era más que eso… o quizás un ángel, pero triste.. un ángel que no sonreiría. Con sus brazos firmes rodeó los hombros de la chica, la estrecho en un abrazo tan sincero…que muchos lo hubieran considerado imposible viniendo de él.

Ella quizás se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró se dejó abrazar, sintiendo lo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, calor, calor humano, y su llanto se hizo audible, y su respiración se agitó, lloró, lloró amargamente en los brazos de su enemigo, como no lo habría podido hacer jamás con un amigo.


End file.
